everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elora Maris
Elora Maris is the Daughter Of The Little Mermaid, from the faiytale of the same name. Portrayers If Elora were to have a voice actor it would be, Erin Fitzgerald, Erin voices Abbey Bominable, C.A Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist, from Monster High and Raven Queen from Ever After High. If Elora were to be in a live action movie she would be portrayed by Bella Thorne, Bella has been in the disney show Shake It Up. Character Personality Elora is a sweet girl. She is very mis-understood. She loves to write and read poems, she speaks very poetically. She likes to sit on the rocks by the sea, near the school, alone. She likes to hang out with Nina Bella, Natalie Field and Rickie Burbage, she is a bi-sexual and her Dad does not support that and is trying to get her to change her ways. She can play the harp, piano, guitar and flute. She likes to be alone most times, as she finds it very hard when it comes to meeting new people. She hates too go to family gatherings, due to her and her Dad having a hard relationship. Appearance Elora has ginger hair, pale skin and pale make-up on, most times. She has scales that disappear or change colours when in a different mood. Fairytale - The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid dwells in an underwater kingdom with her father (the sea king or mer-king), her grandmother, and her five sisters. Her five sisters are each born one year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is permitted to swim to the surface to watch the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world every year. As each of them returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the surface and of human beings. When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, sees a ship with a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a distance. A great storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from nearly drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here she waits until a young girl from the temple finds him. The prince never sees the Little Mermaid. The Little Mermaid asks her grandmother if humans can live forever if they could breathe under water. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolks' 300 years, but that when mermaids die they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in Heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch, who sells her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue (as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting and beautiful voice in the world). The Sea Witch warns, however, that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Drinking the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her, yet when she recovers she will have two beautiful legs, and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, it will constantly feel like she is walking on sharp knives and it will feel as though they must be bleeding. In addition, she will only obtain a soul if she finds true love's kiss and if the prince loves her and marries her, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam. The Little Mermaid drinks the potion and meets the prince, who is mesmerised by her beauty and grace even though she is mute. Most of all he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite her suffering excruciating pain. When the prince's father orders his son to marry the neighboring king's daughter, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess is the temple girl, who had been sent to the temple to be educated. The prince loves her, and the wedding is announced. The prince and princess marry, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has given up and of all the pain she has suffered. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the knife and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid again, all her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life. However the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his bride, and she throws herself into the sea as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the sun; she has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. She will earn her own soul by doing good deeds and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God. How does Elora come into it? Elora was born with her sister however her and her sister didn't see eye to eye, Elora ran away but soon came back to her own house, she later found a letter at her door and said 'Invitation to Ever After High' she went and her whole life changed. She became very poetic, she later revealed that she wanted to rebel against her story and be free, her mother and father found out, they tried to pull her out of the school, blaming it on them, but she didn't want to go and persuaded them to let her stay, they later found out she was bi-sexual and her father got very angry, she was supposed to love a prince not some other girl or other guy. Outfits Basic: TBA Legacy Day: TBA Getting Fairest: TBA Relationships Family Her and her mother are very close, her mother supports her and loves her no matter what, her and her father don't get along that much after he found out lots of her secrets, he has been very annoyed. Her and her sister hate each other, they really do. Friends She likes to count her Mother as her friend. Nina Bella - Nina was Elora's first kiss they kissed for a second to shut Nina up in Mission Chapter 2. They tend to not talk about it that much. Nina and Elora are best friends, in fact Nina was the first person, Elora met at Ever After High, she understands her more and knows why she likes to be alone. Nina doesn't mind if she is bi-sexual. Natalie Field - Natalie and Elora are best friends because of Nina. Natalie is very helpful to her and kind and loving, Elora supports LGBT rights, too. She loves to spend time having sleepovers with Natalie at Natalie's dorm. She is always trying to calm Elora down and help her get through stuff with her family, sometimes she stays at Natalie's house for the holidays off school. She is also a bi-sexual. Rickie Burbage - Rickie and Elora are roommates. She always is kind to Elora. As Rickie is a bi-sexual, it makes their relationship very easy. She also supports LGBT rights like Elora. She tends to write plays and poems, which Elora loves to hear and Rickie is very understanding and understands what Elora is going through. Romance Elora once kissed Nina Bella but nothing was said of it ever again. She is currently with Dexter Charming. Pets Elora has a pet fish called Flapper, she has yellow scales with blue on as well. Quotes MirrorBlog Notes *Elora supports LGBT. *Her favourite poem is by Grace Nichols, The Island. *She hates the school but goes there to get away from her family. Trivia *January, 2014: Elora is thought up and created on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *February, 2014: Elora's official art is released. *February, 2014: Elora makes her book debut in 'Natalie Field's Story.' *May, 2014: Elora's page get's a new revamp. *May, 2014: Elora makes her cartoon debut in 'Once Upon a Table.' Gallery Elora Rebel Card.png|The front of Elora's old card Elora Rebel Card Back.png|The back of Elora's card EloraLegacyDay.png|Elora's Legacy day Outfit EloraGettingFairest.png|Elora's Getting Fairest Outfit EloraMaris.png|Elora's old style EloraNewArt.png|Elora's New Art 'ElorNinRicaklie Selfie.png|'Selfie' with Rickie Burbage, Natalie Field and Nina Bella EAHNEWART.jpg|New Arts (THIS OC IS IN PROGRESS) Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels Category:Females